Ninjago - Super Powered Ninjas
by NancyDrewified
Summary: Sequel to Ninjago - The Newest Evil. THE SUPER POWERED NINJA ARE AWESOME!
1. Prologue

**I'm baaaaaa-ack! Yes, it is I, the author of Ninjago - The Newest Evil! Now here is the prologue of, Ninjago - Super Powered Ninjas! Hope you enjoy it!**

Jaymie and Neil Walker were the oldest of all the children in the monastery. They were the most mature. They were the first to learn spinjitsu. They were the first to find their powers. Never before had they been separated. Now, this mission demanded it.

Jaymie flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder and flashed her brother a quirky grin. "Ready for this?"

Neil folded his arms across his chest in defense. "Born ready."

Jaymie laughed happily. "See you on the flip side!" She then did something astonishing; she flew up into the air.

Neil smirked and ran through the dense forest, using his super strength to knock down any trees in his way.

The objective of this exercise was to get to the end of the forest using your powers and nothing else. At least, that's what Jay and Nya referred to it as. Jaymie and Neil simply called it; a race.

Jaymie usually won, as she could fly above all the trees, but Neil was determined to win this time. He ran through the trees, knocking them over as if they were papier-mâché. He ran across the finish line. Looking up, he saw that his twin had past at the same time.

"Who won?" Neil asked.

"It was a photo finish!" Jay laughed. "Too bad we didn't bring a camera!"

"Meaning, it was a tie!" Nya smiled and hugged the twins. "You both did wonderful! Now why don't we go back to the monastery? It seems like a great day for ice cream."

**Did you like this little prologue? Do you like Jaymie and Neil? They were first born and are proud of it! Hope you enjoyed! Stay Tuned for More! ~JJ**


	2. Super Powered Kiddies

**Ready to meet more of my OC ninja kids and learn about the super power thing! There will be a flashback! Just to let ya know! Now read on!**

Jaymie flew inside the monastery, flying around her brother in circles. Misako looked up at the girl.

"No flying in the monastery, Jaymie," Misako reminded her.

"Yes Misako," Jaymie sighed, touching her feet to the ground.

Misako sighed. Whatever happened to normalness? She remembered the day when they discovered the twin's powers . . .

_Jaymie and Neil crawled around on the floor. They had just turned a year old. Adelynn was expecting a little boy soon. She and Lloyd were super happy, so was everyone else. Misako always thought about the prophecy. Maybe it was time to look at the scrolls again._

_Opening a scroll, she read it thoughtfully. Garmadon sat beside her. "Bored, Misako?"_

_"No . . ." Misako mumbled. "Read this."_

_Garmadon's eyes scanned the paper. "Interesting." He looked at her curiously. "You don't believe it, do you?"_

_Misako shook her head. "They show no sign of any extraordinary abilities of any sort!"_

_Garmadon laughed. "Maybe you didn't read the fine print!"_

_Misako giggled. "A prophecy is never wrong, and scrolls don't come with fine print!"_

_Garmadon read the prophecy aloud. "'The children of the ninja shall become the super powered ninjas. With powers that enable them to do amazing things, they are the next generation.'" Garmadon shook his head. "Pretty vague prophecy if you ask me."_

_The old couple heard a scream from the other room. Looking at each other, they ran into the room. Nya and Jay were staring at Jaymie, who was flying a few feet off the ground! Garmadon smiled as Neil picked up a chair._

_"Don't be alarmed," Misako assured the ninja of lightning. "This all ties into the prophecy."_

_"Prophecy?" Nya asked._

_"The prophecy states that the children of the ninja will have incredible powers! Like flying and super strength! They are the next generation of ninja! The ninja of super powers!" Garmadon exclaimed._

_"So, all the children will have powers?" Adelynn asked, stepping into the room._

_"Yes, apparently so," Jay mumbled, watching his children do amazing things._

Misako shook her head, snapping out of her flashback. She walked into her room. Garmadon was sitting on the bed. He smiled when she entered. "Trying to get away from all these kids?" He asked.

"Maybe a little. But you have to admit, they're adorable. And it's kinda nice to have little children running around again." Misako sat beside him. "Remember when Aeron was like that? Or Elexis and Lloyd?"

Garmadon smiled. "How could I forget? Those little rascals!"

Misako laughed. "But Aeron was an adorable little angel . . ."

The two sat silently. Aeron had a child now and a husband. She wasn't so little anymore.

Adelynn picked up Lois. "Lois Garmadon! Don't eat that!"

The little one year old looked up at her mother with eyes of curiosity and a wooden building block in her mouth. Adelynn sighed and took the block away from the little girl. Lois whimpered.

"Lolo, blocks are not for eating!" Adelynn scolded the baby.

The block began to pull away from Adelynn's hand. Lois was using her powers. She could move things with her mind. Even as a little baby, Lois could control her power exceptionally.

Adelynn put her daughter back on the floor. The block was still pulling away from Adelynn's hand, until finally she let go and Lois grabbed onto it and put in on another block, clapping. Adelynn smiled and went to find Lloyd.

Adelynn found him playing the Wii with their older children, Adrian and Kirby. They were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Hey Mom!" Adrian called, still looking at the TV screen.

"Addy! How's Lois doing?" Lloyd asked, taking a glance at his wife.

"She's good. Very adorable," Adelynn sat beside Lloyd.

"Mom, I'm winning!" Kirby cried. Of course, Adelynn could only see her clothes and her Wii remote. Kirby's power was invisibility, but could only make her body invisible, not her clothes or anything she was holding.

"Good job, Kirby!" Adelynn gave her daughter a thumbs up.

Adelynn watched the three characters battle it out on the screen. Adrian was Pikachu, Lloyd was Mario, and Kirby was, well, Kirby.

Then, Sensei Wu's voice boomed through the speakers. "Lloyd, Adelynn, it's time for training! Meet us at the forest!"

Lloyd paused the game. "Come on guys! Let's go to the forest!"

Kirby slumped her shoulders. "But Daaaaaaad!"

"No buts!" Lloyd scolded.

Kirby and Adrian followed their father while Adelynn ran to get Lois.

"Alright. You're task is to get through the forest by using only your powers," Sensei Wu instructed the children.

"Easy enough," Kirby yawned. She immediately disappeared and began to run through the forest.

"Wait up!" Adrian created a force field around himself, as if it were a hamster ball, and began to run through the forest.

Lois made some gurgling noises and crawled slowly into the forest, moving trees and rocks out of the way with her mind.

Sensei Wu sighed. "I was going to say go . . ."

Kirby walked through the forest. Adrian rolled by her. "Should've put on your suit, sis. I can totally see you."

"There's no point! You still would've seen my footprints in the mud anyways," Kirby retorted. Her ninja suit was made with a special material that would go invisible just when she did.

"And y'know it's a race right? You won't win by walking," Adrian smirked, and then began to run.

"Hey!" Kirby started running too.

"I win!" Adrian cried, taking off his force field.

"No fair! You distracted me!" Kirby growled.

Lois looked at her older siblings, confused. Adelynn picked her up. "I hope you don't argue as much as they do . . ." Adelynn sighed.

Cake looked at the other ninja with envy. They all had children, but she and Cole couldn't. Misako kept saying how to prophecy said they would, but Cake didn't believe it. Then, at lunch, Sensei Wu shocked her and Cole.

"Why don't you adopt a child?" Sensei Wu suggested, as all the ninja ate.

Cole and Cake looked at each other. "But, what about the prophecy?" Cole asked.

"Ah, but the prophecy didn't say it had to be a blood-related child!" Garmadon replied.

Cake gave Cole a pleading expression. "I really want a child of our own. Please, let's just try."

Cole agreed that they would go to the orphanage after lunch.

As the two ninja entered Miss Ella's Home for Lost Children, they were greeted by a woman who looked like a female Santa. Jolly, plump, and wearing way too much red.

"Hello! I'm Miss Ella! Have you come here to adopt?" She asked.

"Um, probably. If we find one we like," Cole smiled weakly.

"Aren't you the ninja who always save the city?" Miss Ella asked, examining the two.

"Yes, actually!" Cake replied, with a grin.

"Wonderful!" She looked both ways, to see if anyone was listening, then leaned in and whispered, "We have an absolute darling who would be perfect for you! But she is quite peculiar. Follow me."

The ninja followed Miss Ella to the back of the house. A smartly dressed little girl popped up in front of them. "So you've come to adopt Martinetta? Wise choice, strangers!"

"No, Martinetta, please go back to your room." Miss Ella shooed the stuck-up girl away.

Martinetta stomped away, head held high. Cake watched in disgust. She hated people who were stuck-up.

"Here she is! I'll give you some time alone!" Miss Ella clapped her hands together and scuttled away.

A little blonde girl looked up from the window seat. Her ponytails bobbed as she turned to look at the ninja. "Who are you?" She asked, sadly. "More people who think they can handle the lonely weirdo?"

"We're ninja. I'm Cake and that's my husband Cole. We've come to see if we want to adopt you." Cake sat beside girl.

"Well, you may as well turn around now. No one likes me," She huffed. "I'm Blitz, by the way."

Cole smiled. Blitz reminded him of Jayce, when she was thirteen. Stubborn, but cute. "Why don't people like you?"

"I'm a freak!" Blitz laughed, as if it were a joke. "Want to see my freakish power?"

"Power?" Cake was intrigued now.

"I can run faster than the speed of light." Blitz yawned. "Want a demonstration?"

The two ninja nodded and Blitz ran away. But all they saw was a blur of colour, and felt a gust of wind. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was back, with a slice of bread. "Sorry, I was hungry. So I went to the restaurant." She nibbled the bread.

"You paid for that right?" Cake asked, and Cole laughed.

"Says the one who was Jodie McGee for how many years?" Cole laughed.

Cake rolled her eyes and Blitz smiled. "Nah, they gave it to me for free. I visit a lot. They know me." She eyed Cole. "Who's Jodie McGee?"

"A famous thief. Let's leave it at that," Cake responded.

Blitz shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

"Blitz," Cake whispered. "I think we want you."

Blitz's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Ninja don't lie!" Cole replied.

Blitz jumped up. "Woo hoo! I have parents!"

Cole laughed. Now she definitely reminded him of Jayce! Hyper, stubborn, and cool. Jayce would be happy to see Blitz.

Meanwhile, back at the monastery, Nevada and Zane watched as Dr. Julian brought life into the young nindroid. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Mom? Dad?"

Nevada never dreamed that she would be a mother! But when Dr. Julian offered to build them a child, they accepted. Now, here she was! Nevada hugged her. She and Zane had already decided upon a name they loved. "Dakota Paige Julian . . ." Nevada whispered.

Zane joined the hug. He loved his two girls, but the only problem was, Dakota had no idea that she was a nindroid and Nevada didn't want to tell her. "Father," Zane asked, "Did you program powers into her?"

"No, Wu specifically told me not to. He said if she was going to be a super powered ninja, the powers would come naturally," Dr. Julian smiled. "I did program a personality though. She's a comic geek, helpful, kind, and very smart. But I don't know why her eyes are red. I programed them to be indigo, like Nevada's."

Zane pondered this; until Dakota shot laser beams from her eyes, burning through the floor. "I think that may be why," Zane laughed.

Dakota giggled. "That's just like Superman!" She looked at her parents. "Am I one of the super powered ninja?"

"Of course," Nevada replied. "Come on. How about we meet the rest of the ninja, hm?"

The two nindroids skipped along. Zane turned to his father. "Thank you Father. I love her," and he ran to catch up with his wife and daughter.

**Wow, I can't believe how many OC's I made! There are more, for the next chapter! You guys like it? I do! I made up the idea of super powered ninjas, because I couldn't think of anymore elements, so it was powers! Besides, I'm a comic geek! More specifically, a DC comics geek! All of these powers come from one of more of the heroes in the DC universe! Except one power I made up. Anyways, thanks for reading, love all my fans, ttyl! ~JJ**


	3. You've met them all!

**Heeeeeey! Excited to meet more of my super powered ninjas?! READ ON!**

Kirby was in her ninja suit, reading a book on the couch. Dakota entered the room with her parents. Kirby looked up and smiled. "Hi. Who're you?"

"I'm Dakota Paige Julian," Dakota held out her hand to shake.

"Kirby Jarelle Garmadon," Kirby shook the nindroid's hand. "You're a nindroid, right?"

"A what?" Dakota had a genuinely confused expression.

Kirby looked at the two older nindroids. "She doesn't know?!"

"Know what?!" Dakota was frustrated. She hated not knowing things.

"Nothing sweetie," Nevada kissed the young nindroid on the top of the head. "We'll let you two get to know each other."

"So, what's your power?" Kirby asked, setting her book on the coffee table.

"Laser vision. Like Superman, y'know?" Dakota replied.

"Cool. I can go invisible." Kirby demonstrated, her ninja suit disappearing with her.

Dakota gave a thumbs up, but Kirby had gotten off the couch and was behind her. Kirby tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around laughing. Kirby laughed too, and put her arm around Dakota's shoulder.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine!" Kirby smiled.

Dakota frowned. "Do you hear . . . wind?"

Kirby listened. It sounded like . . . someone running REALLY fast. She immediately went invisible.

Suddenly, a girl burst into the room, running so fast she was practically a blur. The only reason they could tell she was a girl was because she banged into Kirby and fell over. Kirby's invisible form rippled, as if she were water, and flickered visible. She growled at the girl who was now lying on the floor laughing.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" She laughed and jumped to her feet. "I'm Blitz, by the way!"

Kirby crossed her arms and walked away. Dakota looked confused. "I have no idea what just happened."

"Me either!" Blitz laughed.

By the time Cake and Cole came in the room, Blitz and Dakota were great friends.

"Where's Kirby?" Cole asked.

"A girl with blonde and black hair got angry and ran away, if that's who you're talking about," Blitz replied.

"Yep, that's Kirby," Cake murmured. "Come on Blitzy, we'll show you your room."

"Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo. Here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright," a voice sang from the room next to Kirby. Kirby frowned and knocked on the door.

"Heeeelllloo?" The voice asked, in a sing-songy voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Kirby!" Kirby answered. She heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened. A bubbly little girl ushered her inside.

"Hi Kirby! How are you?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Gale, there's a new girl. Two actually." Kirby frowned when Gale just smiled.

"I've met them! Blitz is a blast! And Dakota is so nice!" Gale laughed. "I sang Witch Doctor, by the Cartoons, with Blitz!"

Kirby sighed. Everyone liked Blitz! "Can you sing a song to cheer me up?"

"Sure! The usual?" Gale asked, flipping through songs on her iPod.

"Yep." Kirby watched the younger, music-loving girl start the song that Kirby loved.

"I'm havin' a bad, bad day. It's about time that I get my way. Steam rollin' whatever I see, oh, despicable me," Gale's voice echoed throughout the room. Kirby loved this song, from Despicable Me. Gale sang perfectly. It helped Kirby calm down to hear songs from Gale. And right now, she needed to be calmer than ever.

"Can we go swimming?" Hunter asked.

"Your dad doesn't 'do' swimming, remember?" Jewels reminded her son.

"My power is to communicate with undersea animals and I can breathe underwater!" Hunter exclaimed. "I love the water!"

"I know, but it's almost dinnertime anyways," Jewels insisted. "Would you go get your sister?"

Hunter grumbled, but walked into Gale's room. "Gale, its dinnertime!"

Gale shot her older brother an annoyed look. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"You wouldn't have heard me anyways. Always listening to your music," Hunter scoffed. "Now come on!"

Gale frowned but the two walked into the dining room. It had one long table with lots of seats. The siblings sat in between their parents. The rest of the ninja were already there, waiting. Just then, Adelynn and Lloyd came out with dinner. The ninja dug in.

All the children were talking to Dakota and Blitz, except Kirby, who merely picked at her food. Dakota didn't like the attention and went to sit by Kirby. "This seat taken?"

Kirby looked up and, seeing Dakota, ushered her into the chair. "Dakota, why aren't you talking with everyone else?"

Dakota smiled. "I hate attention. Guess you could call me shy."

Kirby shrugged. "You like talking to me."

"Well, I think we're friends," Dakota frowned. "But why are you sitting all alone?"

"Because, I don't like Blitz," Kirby admitted. "She ran into me and then started laughing!"

"It was a simple mistake." Dakota put a hand on Kirby's shoulder. "But I understand."

Kirby smiled. "I'm glad you understand, Dakota."

"You're really fast!" Sabrina cried, admiring Blitz's speed.

Blitz ruffled the five year old's hair. "And what's your power?"

"I can read minds!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I can sorta do that too!" Owen interrupted.

"No, you do telepathy!" Quintessa corrected her cousin. "You can communicate with people through your mind. That's different. Sabrina can read ANYTHING in ANYONE'S mind."

"Like Quintessa in thinking that you're stupid!" Sabrina cried.

"Shut up!" Quintessa growled.

"Sabs! Don't say that!" Jayce scolded.

"But she thought it!" Sabrina accused, pointing at Quintessa.

"But she thought it!" Quintessa mimicked, sarcastically.

"Don't mimic me Quin!" Sabrina begged.

"Don't mimic me Quin!" Quintessa repeated, purposefully using her power to annoy Sabrina.

"Quintessa." Zephyr gave her daughter a stern look. Quintessa silenced.

_BAM!_

Mark-Anne appeared out of the thin air, causing a loud 'bam' sound. She strode over to where her sister and cousin were standing.

"Hey Squirt," Cooper laughed, resting his elbow on his younger cousin's head, causing Melaney to laugh.

Mark-Anne pushed his arm off and stood by her sister, arms crossed. "Cooper, I'm eight. I'm not _that_ young."

"Sure you, sis!" Melaney giggled. "I'm twelve and Coop is thirteen! We're way older!"

Mark-Anne glared at the two. They were always picking on her. She teleported behind Melaney and gave her a shove. Or that's what she planned to do. But Melaney had predicted what her sister was going to do and had used her powers of density control, causing Mark-Anne to fall right through her and hit the ground hard. **(A/N: For those who have no idea what density control is (or perhaps you just haven't heard the term?) I'll tell you. It allows the person to control their density, e.g. going through solid objects/solid objects going through you. Hope I explained that in a way you can understand, now, back to the story!)**

Mark-Anne rolled onto her back and stared hard at her sister, who looked guilty. "M.A., I didn't mean-," Melaney began.

"Yes, you did mean!" Mark-Anne spat, getting up and teleporting away.

Cooper wrapped his arm around Melaney. "Don't worry, Gypsy. It's okay."

Melaney smiled at the nickname that Adelynn had dubbed her after reading a comic about a superhero called 'Gypsy' who could control density too. She and Cooper were the only ones who called her that, but she thought it was still cute. She sighed and spoke. "You're right; I just hope she wasn't too hurt."

Cooper shape-shifted into a puppy and laid at Melaney's feet. "I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

Mark-Anne appeared beside her mother with a BAM. Elexis turned and looked at her daughter, who had a nosebleed. "What happened, Marky?"

"Melaney happened," Mark-Anne growled. "I hate her sometimes.

**Okay, I think you've met all the kids! So? What do you think? Oh, here's something to test your detective skills! I didn't name the parents of all the kids, but I made sure it was fairly obvious (like I would name someone's parent, and then say who their cousin was etc.) If you think you can pass, comment and tell me the answer! BTW, I have an account on (I want to be a writer, so obviously, I don't ****_just_**** do fanfictions!) so if you want to see some of my original works, go to and search for the writer, NancyDrewified. Okay, I'm done now. ~JJ **


End file.
